


True (fucking) Love

by windycookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Max is upset but in a good way, he just love Daniel sooo much, sdm venham me dar biscoito, this is what is going on max's mind, today max will be pole amem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycookie/pseuds/windycookie
Summary: Sometimes Max hates every ounce of Daniel, and, it is true, he loves twice all those damn grams.





	True (fucking) Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [;true love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523361) by gaynnercircle. 

> i didn't know i would be here so soon
> 
> hope you enjoy big heart little heart exclamation point exclamation point
> 
> (where's my beta)

Sometimes I hate every stupid word you say, Daniel.

You are too loud in everything you do. Your jokes are not funny. Your French is terrible and stresses me out. The way you move your mouth when you answer reporters at press conferences. The tone you use whenever it comforts me. The way your stupid words come out of your eyes because I don't really need the sound to know what you mean.

Daniel, you make me loud.

Sometimes I want to slap you in the face. Many times, by the way. In case you want to know. But if it's any consolation, there's no one like you in this whole world. And how we know this big world. Shit, we are Formula 1 drivers! But I swear, I feel for every fiber of my body, that there is no doubt someone like you around the world.

Maybe some E.T outside of it, who will know? Our theories are good.

You steal all my attention and that of others as well. For these and other times, I've had to review entire meetings with Christian several times, because the way you move around explaining your ideas in meetings, the way your smile expands with approvals. These are all pieces of my paradise; I can't miss this to make notes. Can you understand the grace of your smile? Your eyes shine, Daniel! More than that damn helmet. _Ok, I liked. _

Life would suck without you. I barely remember what F1 was like before I had you as a teammate and everything developed into what we are today.

By mid-2016 everything was so boring, course I was happy whit my sit, but still so bland and all black and white. Not that I don't like black and white, it's unique colors, really. But brown, like poop, is still the best color, you know.

Sometimes I think and sometimes I'm sure; If everything I lived till the day, I found you were a test to discover the greatest and most precious treasure in this world, then it was all worth it when you introduced yourself to me. Your smile makes me wake up every day. Your laughter gives me the energy to get through the day. Your love makes me touch the sky. And he tastes like your kisses, cotton candy.

I hate you so much, Daniel.

So much that at the same time I want to hug you, I want to wrap my hands around your neck and we'll fuck you all night long. Let the building know that you are a sex god. And that you are only mine, who loves me every day and brings me coffee in bed.

You are an idiot, Daniel. I swear to god, if Charles comes in with an eviction order, it's your fault!

You drive me so crazy. You make me wonder "Why am I still here?" Or "Where could I go?" You confuse me, Daniel, but I never doubt your love. Let me out of your orbit, just to pull me back in moments. Play with me. It destabilizes my soul, leaves me in a mess. But hey, I know the answers: I'm still here because there's no other place in the world that I can belong to other than your heart, you know. It's inside him that I find everything I need. All love, affection, understanding, desire, peace. You are everything I could ever imagine to be so deserving, Daniel.

You're the only love I've ever met.

But I hate you. I really hate you, Daniel. I hate you so much that it can only be true love.

What I feel in my chest exploding just hearing your name, this is true love. Pure and ethereal true love.

Nothing can break my heart like true love. You know, someone already broke yours. That's why you take so good care of mine. You want to wrap my heart in your love and not let anything bad happen to it. I trust you.

This is true love, Daniel. No one can break my heart like you. This is why you will never do it.

Is it too much to ask that once you put your little brain in my feelings? And not be so mean? Is it essential to destroy me in pleasure when we fuck just to make me beg? Just because you like how beautiful my sweaty red face is and my exhausted voice is sexy? Only you can do that. And my whole core loves everything you do. But I want you to understand with your little brain that my feelings are not just about how intense all sex can be. I want you to employ the slow love you have for me on Saturday mornings when we spend all day watching movies. I want to fuck slow and unhurried.

_Repeat with me: r-o-m-a-n-c-e, romance!_ _I_

_ say slower if you can't understand. You can do it, babe!_

But actually, I'm not romantic, it's just _True Love_ in my head all day, blame Alex for that! I still want our blowjobs between free practice sessions and our post-race fuck. And in the end, we will hug and you will sing some alternative indie music until I sleep.

I love you, Daniel.

And don't forget, I still hate you. I still hate you so much that it can only be true love.

Why do you say the things you say?

_Do you miss me?_

Of course, I miss you, idiot! Every fucking time I get in that damn car and remember you're not on the other side of the garage! But hey, we'll still meet a lot on the podium.

Sometimes it's weird how we ended up together. You have all this bright and happy flame in which I would be incomplete if you were not part of my life. I'm a half without you to complete me, Daniel.

It is true love what we have. I know.

That's why I'll hate you for the rest of my life and then I'll find a way to meet next and hate you even more, while I love you in this one and I'll love you even more in our next ones.

Daniel Ricciardo, you are my everything and nothing. But mostly my everything.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) tell me your thoughts, i would appreciate it 
> 
> <3


End file.
